Caribbean Vacation
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Ella and her friends are on vacation.The somehow end up in the eighteenth century.They meet up with POTC characters. POVs change every chapter.This has about everything in it. Finished
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. POV change every chapter. The name of the person is on top of each page. Have fun reading! R&R  
  
Chapter 1(ELLA) I wiped the counter. It was early in the morning the Chinese Theature. I was working for Lisa Lan, my brother's friend's mom. I was waiting around for my ride. "ELLA! Stop daydreaming! I pay you to work!" yelled Lisa, with her Chinese accent. How can she always see me from the back kitchen? I always wonder. I glanced out the window. Robin's car pulled up. I shivered with glee and grabbed my bags. I yelled to Lisa that I was leaving. I ran out the door. "Hey Robin!" I shouted. Robin looked as she always did. A Jack-Sparrow shirt, jeans and a copy of the one Ring around her neck. Her red hair in a messy bun. She ran up and hugged me. She took one of my two bags and threw it in the trunk. Then, we got in the car. Erindi, Mamorumi and Shura were already in the car. Mamorumi was busy drawing in her sketch book. Shura was torturing Erindi by putting her old pink nail polish in her face. Erindi will not admit she is "threatened" by the color pink and dresses. Actually we all are, but atleast the rest of us admit it. After we all settled in, Robin's mom started the car and we started to drive. "Caribbean; Here we Come!"  
  
Sorry it is so short, but the chapters get longer, I promise. Remember, R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter .I just added it to connect everything. R&R and Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2 (Erindi) After 3 hours in the car and 7 hours on a boat, we were exhausted. The five of us checked into the hotel. No parents, no siblings and no noise. This was going to be SWEET! I for one was happy. Ella was sharing a room with Robin and Shura had her own room. I was sharing the room with Mamorumi and was on sugar at the moment. I was running around like a crazy person and banging my head against the wall. Finally, Mamorumi hit me with her pillow. I had enough for one night. 


	3. Chapter 3

I know the chapters are getting shorter, but when we cover everyone's POV, they will be longer.Remember,R&R  
  
Chapter 3 (Shura) I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 7:30 AM. I got up and got dressed. I called for room service and waited around for it .I did some un-packing, then did my hair. Soon enough, the food got here. When I finished eating, I called the other rooms. There was no answer. I tried many times but still no answer. I walked to Erindi and Mamorumi's room I knocked on the door. No answer. I put the extra key I had in the door and turned the knob. The room was completely dark. I flicked on the light. The beds were un-made and no one was in the bathroom. Where were they? I left the door open and ran to Robin and Ella's room. I opened the door. It was the exact way as the other room. I screamed. Where was everyone? 


	4. Chapter 4

One more POV to go, then the chapters get longer and more exciting. Remember, R&R!  
  
Chapter 4 (Robin) I could hear a light sea breeze. The hotel bed was so soft, it felt like sand. I opened my eyes and realized it was sand! I was laying on a sandy beach. I noticed Ella not to far away from me, still sleeping. I shook her harshly. "Ella! Wake UP!" Ella mumbled something. "ELLA!" She turned over. "What is it?" She looked around. "Where are we? Are we on a beach?" I was about to answer, but stopped, hearing a noise behind us. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." said Ella, looking what was behind us. Knowing Pirates of the Caribbean so well, I could tell where we were. "Definitely not in Kansas," I added. "I think Port Royal...in Jack's time..." "You and Pirates of the Caribbean". There is no way we are in the Eighteenth-century." Ella picked herself up. We walked over to the town. As we looked, it seemed to keep to one conclusion, we were in the eighteenth century. I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Are ye lasses lost?" That accent was very familiar. I turned around. I stood face-to-face with Jack Sparrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank my only two reviewers. The Robin from the story did a review. Also to thank my first reviewer I'm going to use her name for one of the up coming chapters. Keep up the good work and remember R&R! Now on to the Story...  
  
Chapter 5(Mamorumi)  
I turned over, trying to stay asleep. But it was no use. These beds were to uncomfy. The sun was up and there was no air condition. I tossed and turned but still nothing. I heard the door open.  
"Erindi ,if you are going out please get some ice! It feels hotter than the sun in here!" "Mamo-chan, who are you talking to?" I opened my eye. Where was I ? The room looked like an old-fashioned guest room. In the other bed, Erindi had her covers up over her head and was turned towards the wall. I noticed someone standing in the door way. I couldn't tell who it was.  
"What are you doing in my house?" demanded the person. Erindi sprang up in bed as if waking up from a bad dream. I could reconigize of the preson. It was that Mary-Sue of a whelp, Will Turner. But how could that be? Will is only a character, played by a bigger whelp, Orlando Bloom. What is going on here?  
  
I know, it is a short chapter. But chapter 6 is coming soon. R&R Luv ya readers, Ella 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you my faithful reviewers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I will soon introduce a new character. But for now enjoy reading and R&R  
  
Chapter 6 (Ella) I stared at Robin, whose eyes and mouth were in a trance. She seemed shocked. "Oh my god!"She murmured and then fell over. Jack looked at her weirdly, then turned to me. "Is she alright?" Jack asked. "Oh, she's fine, she's just a... a... alittle excited." What I really mean is very freaked.  
  
"Are you really Jack Sparrow or am I dreaming?" I ask Jack  
  
"I be Jack Sparrow alright, luv and no you ain't be dreaming." he replied  
  
I studied him closely. Long, messy, black hair, with beads in the front. Chocolate brown eyes. Tan skin. Very dirty face. Pirate clothes. I was pretty sure it was Jack Sparrow.  
  
"So where are we?" I ask. He has to know. He is one of the best pirate captains in the entire world. Certainly he knows where we are.  
  
"Luv, we be in the Caribbean." answered Jack. "Port Royal to be exact."  
  
All of a sudden, everything was going into blur. I was feeling confused. Everything was spinning, but than stopped and everything went black 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know the chapters are pretty short. But I'm working on it. Also I promise romance in some of the future chapters, between two characters and am not telling who yet, you will just have wait and see. Oh well, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7 (Erindi) "Well?" Will stared at us. "So what is you excuse for being in my house?" Mamo-chan and I exchanged glances. Surely something weird is going on and I didn't like it. "You want an excuse?" Will nodded. Mamormi and I told him about everything since when we checked into the hotel until now.  
  
He just looked at us weirdly. "So you're from the future. That is a story I'd expect from Jack!"  
  
"You mean Jack Sparrow? The king of Bucaneers? The Alpha and Omega of piracy? The coolest pirate in the seven seas? The...." I was interrupted.  
  
"Ok, yes, Jack Sparrow, now please shut up!" Will yelled  
  
"All right!" I sighed.  
  
Will winced at sound of my voice. Perfect for revenge about now. At the top of my lung I started to sing 'A Pirates Life for Me'.  
  
Will looked mentally disturbed. I keep singing. But didn't get very far because Mamorumi shoved a pillow on my face. "Not like I don't want to see Will tortured, but your singing is starting to get annoying."  
  
Will suddenly looked normal. "Now that is over with, how about breakfeast?"  
  
Yea! Food! "Ok. Sounds great." Will leaves the room and we both follow. When we got into the hallway, I could tell we were in Govener Swann's mansion. Will led us to the dinning room. Food was already out. There was a lot of food.  
  
Mamorumi and I stacked food high on our plates. As we stuffed our faces, the door bell rang. Will rushed out to get it. Someone ran in quickly and layed another person on the sofa. Mamorumi and I rushed to see who it was. Jack Sparrow sat on the floor, next to the sofa, watching the person on the sofa. Being the nosey one I am, I went to see who the person on the sofa was. I gasped at who I saw! ROBIN! ?! ?! ?! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank-you people who keep reviewing. I love you guys so much! Ok, I tell you the chapters will be longer and that there will be a romance. I keep reminding you that I will not give details and you have to wait until the chapter comes up. Now on the story, R&R ...  
  
Chapter 8 (Shura) I was severely panicking. I promised their parents I would be responsible. But no, I lost them and they are nowhere to be found. Where in the world are they?  
  
I raced around the hotel rooms twice. No sign of any notes. No sigh of murder or break-in or any horrible thing. I checked twice for anything unusual, but nothing. Then I got an idea. The girls are gone, no one to look after, no one to bug, I could just sit in a hammock all day and sleep. Shura, I like the way you think.  
  
The real Shura is actually nice, but to give her POV a break, I made her evil. It is hard to write about present when the rest of the people are somewhere else. I'm a bit stuck on one chapter so if you have any ideas you know how to reach me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I am doing my best. This chapter is going to be a bit long. Special thanks to my top reviewers, you are great people. Keep it up! R&R and on with the story...  
  
Chapter 9 (Robin) Poke,poke,poke(think when Jack is poking Brown in Blacksmiths)I'm laying on something and I felt someone poking my shoulder.Poke,poke,poke "Will you stop poking the MORDOR OUT OF ME ?" I yelled. The poking stopped. I turned over and opened my eyes. Jack Sparrow, again?  
  
Jack, all of a sudden notices I am awake. I start feeling light-headed and feel like last time I fainted. Jack grabs my arm. "No, luv not again. Sit up! Drink this!" He puts his arm around my shoulder and puts a bottle to my lips. I sip it slowly. Definitely, rum, I think as I taste it. The light- headedness suddenly disappears. "Better?" I nod slowly. I stare into his eyes. His eyes are more gorgeous in real life. Jack moves his face closer as if studying me. He leans closer and closer, our faces inches apart.  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. Will steps into the room. Will? "Jack?" Will sounded worried. Jack pulled away and muttered something that sounded liked Bloody whelp!  
  
"What Will?" Jack didn't look concerned, but annoyed. Will led him outside and closed the door. They talked outside for a while. I studied the room. I could tell it was the Swann Mansion, I was in. The room gave away everything. The room was Elizabeth's old room.  
  
Just as I figured out where I was, Jack came into the room. "Well, luv, ye have some friends 'ere to see ye. Do ye want 'em to come in?" I nod graciously.  
  
Jack steps aside from the door. Erindi and Mamorumi rush into the room and sit on the sofa, right next to me. They hug me close. We are all talking at once. I could see Will wince of the sound of our banter.  
  
Jack watches from the other end of the room and smiles at the site. Reminds me of Will and Liz; he thinks to himself.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but we have some bad news for you girls. Very bad news." Will interrupts our reunion. We sit up and stare at Will.  
  
"The girl, you were with Robin, is missing." How does he know my name and why is Ella missing? "Missing? Missing! Missing! How can that be?!?!?" I demand, almost shouting. I bang my fist on the table. "Well, luv, I carried ye to Will's house and dropped ye there for awhile. I went back to thee beach to get yer friend was gone! Either she was taken or she walked off. Either way she is gone. I'm sorry, luv." Jack looks at the floor.  
  
I could feel my eyes start to get hot and tears drip down my cheeks. How can he rescue one, but not the other? This is the first time Jack has ever let me down. Why did he have to start now?  
  
Wow, really tense. Robin almost got KISSED! Will there be a thing between Robin and Jack? Who knows? I do and not telling. Any way, Remember to R&R. Luv-ya, Ella 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for reviews. I have had so much time today, I thought I would post another chapter. Ok, I'll shut-up now. On with the story...  
  
Chapter 10 (Mamorumi) I patted Robin's back trying to calm her. Jack turned away, trying not to look at Robin. I guess he was disappointed with himself. Erindi moved farther from Robin looking scared. I shot her an angry look.  
  
I gently helped Robin lay down. She was still sobbing. We all left the room. Jack stood in the doorway for a moment watching Robin. Then slowly turned away and closed the door. In the hall I could hear Robin sobbing.  
  
Will lead us into the parlour for the second time. "So, what are we going to do about the missing one?" Will asked Jack. Jack sat back in his chair, rubbing in his chin, as if deep in thought. Will glanced at Jack, as if waiting for an answer. But still nothing.  
  
"Well, while we wait for Jack, how about telling me about your friend?" Erindi and I told him about Ella. He listened as if he were interested, but in his eyes I could tell he was bored. Finally Jack snapped back into action. "I got a plan!" He looked excited. "We'll do abousetley nothing! Isn't it a great plan?" The three of us looked at Jack, surprised.  
  
"Uh..., Jack...when have you ever turned down an adventure? This is not like you."  
  
"Well, Will, this be no concern of mine. I should not have to risk my neck for some girl, I don't even know. Correction, I won't risk my neck for a girl I don't know."  
  
I was about to explode. "JACK SPARROW !!!!" Too late already did. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! RESCUING GIRLS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW AND NOW WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHOOSE, YOU DECIDE NOT TOO! WHAT IS YOUR FREAKIN' PROBLEM?" Now Jack is afraid of me. I think I got through to him pretty darn well. He looks at me as if I'm a bloody monster.  
  
"Ok, luv. I will 'elp you find the girl. But please, just don't kill me." I smirk and then start to laugh. Erindi starts to laugh also. Will does too. Soon there is an uproar of laughter. Jack looks at us as if we are crazy. Jack walks out of the room.  
  
"Don't forget to apologize to Robin!" I yell at him. Jack gives me a look as he sticks his head in to the room. Then heads up the stairs. We are all still laughing histerically.  
  
Soon Jack is standing in front of Elizabeth's old room. He takes a deep and tries to relax. "Well, Sparrow, ye better not mess this up. You only have one chance. So start apologizin' and don't upset her even more." Jack said to himself. He takes another deep breath and walks into the room.  
  
Well, what do you think? I had fun writing this chapter. Really brings out the evil-side of Mamorumi. Remember R&R and look for the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks, Robin and Hermonie. Luv you guys lots. Any who, it is time to see what happens to the girls next. Remember Reviews make me write faster. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 11 I feel myself swaying, left and right. This is one heck of a dream, I thought to myself. I was pretty sure I heard. But no that could not be. This is some crazy dream. I'm really laying in my hotel bed, now wake-up Ella, I demanded myself.  
  
I finally opened my eyes. I was definitely not in any hotel or hotel room. It looked like a guest cabin on a ship. Suddenly the ship turned and I went flying on to the floor, hitting my head against the wall. I moaned in pain. Someone stepped into the room. I looked up and found myself face to face with Commodore Norrington. Not Norrington, anyone but him.  
  
"Are you all right miss?" He offered me his hand and helped me up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank-you."  
  
"I'm Commodore James Norrington." Been there, know that, done that and bought the t-shirt.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ella Ynrihan."  
  
With that Commodore grabbed my hand. Talk about disgustingly gross, espically since it is Norrington.  
  
"Well Miss.Ynrihan, I belive it is time for supper."  
  
We leave the cabin and he offers me his arm. I grasp it gently trying not to offend or weird out anyone. We walk down the hall and into his private dinning hall. Gillete is waiting for us. My god he looks younger in real life.  
  
Gillete stands. "Miss.Ynrihan, this is the man who saved your life." Gillete gives me a slight smile and kisses my hand lightly. What is it with the hand kissing business?  
  
I smile softly, then sit in the chair behind me. The rest of the meal was very boring. I laughed politely at Norrington's stupid jokes pretending to pay attention.  
  
I nearly choked on the huge chunks of lettuce, in the salad. Then nearly threw up trying to eat the main course. I really did not enjoy this meal.  
  
After the horrid meal, I was escorted to my cabin by none other than Norrington himself. He said something about a gift in my cabin.  
  
Sure enough, there was a box on my bed. I slowly opened the box, fearing what might be inside of it. A dress. A fluffy green dress, with tons of lace. "It's ...um... lovely" I say with a forced smile.  
  
"Glad you like it." Commodore says cheerfully. "Now, I expect you wear that, instead of those breeches and that shirt." He motions to my jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"Tomorrow, I will have Rosie come in and do you hair and make-up. But for now, please get some rest."  
  
He kisses my cheek. "Well, good eve to you, milady." He closes the door.  
  
I rub my skin of trying to get the feel of his lips off my face. I throw the dress onto the corner of the room. Then get under the covers of the bed. It is pretty comfortable.  
  
I hope the others are having fun, because I'm certainly not. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks my normal reviewers, also to my newest reviewer, bookishknowitall() We are going to be putting a new character in one of the next chapter, which will be very soon. Just to help people understand, I change POV's of the friends each chapter. Have fun reading and R&R.  
Chapter 12 (Robin) I was still sobbing. I couldn't believe Ella was gone. Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said quickly and quietly. Jack stuck his the room. "Ye alright, luv?" I shook my head. Jack came in and sat down, next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Calm down, luv, it'll be alright." He pats my back, softly. I start to feel a bit better.  
  
He hugs me close. Then with his index finger, tilts my head up. "Listen 'ere, luv, I'm sorry for leaving 'er. I 'eard from what yer friends told Will that ye two are very close."  
  
I nodded. "Very close." Once again I was staring into Jack's eyes and our faces extremely close. Jack was starting to lean closer.  
  
"Jack!" Will yells from down stairs. Jack pats my hand softly then jumps up annoyed. "WHAT IS IT TURNER?!?!?" Very annoyed.  
  
"I think we can find out where the girl went to."  
  
Smiling, I jumped up and grab Jack's hand. Jack jumps atleast a foot in the air. Then turns to me.  
  
"Luv, please, please don't do that again. Ever again. Ye remind me of your crazy friend."  
  
"Erindi ?"  
  
"No, it starts with an "M"."  
  
"Mamorumi?"  
  
"Aye. That's the one."  
  
"Mamo-chan? No way. She is crazy, but not like that."  
  
Whatever ye say, but both of yer friends are crazy."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Jack eyed me warily. Then shook his head. "Ye always have to keep going, aye?" Jack chuckled to himself.  
  
Then we headed downstairs. Will and the others were already waiting for us. Soon we arrive and Will shows us what he's found. I looked at the ground and gasped. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks my loyal reviewers. I enjoy reading you reviews with a smile on my face. Some of you probably have questions,(like, What will happen to Ella?, What will happen next between Robin and Jack, Will they ever get home? What is Shura going to do about the others?) but, you will just have to wait. Also is you get a chance, please check out the stories my reviewers have written.  
  
Chapter 13 (Erindi) Robin looked at the ground and gasped. There were creases where Ella layed. It was definitely Ella, her bracelet marking was in the sand. Also there were foot-prints leading to were she layed and on to the closest dock. There were no hand prints or blood of any sort.  
  
One thing really caught my eye, in the right foot of each print there were initials. One had an "N" and the other a "G".  
  
"What was the name of the last ship to leave this Port?" asked Robin  
  
"I believe it was the Dauntless." answered Will. Mamorumi and I exchanged glances.  
  
"Where was it heading?" asked Robin  
  
"Oh...um...Port James." stuttered Will.  
  
"Port James!?!?! Where is that?" Robin said almost yelling.  
  
"Um...Um...England?" Will said sounding scared.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Jack had not said anything for a while. "I know what 'appened. Tis very simple."  
  
Everyone looked a Jack weirdly.  
  
"Gillete saw yer friend laying in thee sand. He called and showed ole' Norry. Then Norry and Gillete brought 'er on thee ship and now she be on thee ship right now, on 'er way to England...Savvy?  
  
Everyone stared at Jack in awe.  
  
"Amazin' ain't I ?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well say somethin'!"  
  
Still Silence.  
  
"Are ye's deaf ? Say somethin'!"  
  
"Something!" I burst out.  
  
We all laughed. We made our way to Will's house. Will started to open the door, but the door opened for him!  
  
In the door stood the one thing Will and Jack feared when she was angry,Elizabeth.  
  
Ok. What do you think? Looks like some pirates are in deep, doggie, do-do. Remember R&R and wait for the next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is going to be very funny. All I know is this is the chapter is where I introduce the new. So to say the least...Hermonie welcome to the story. Now on with the story...  
Chapter 14 (Mamorumi) Will looked into the doorway, seeing Elizabeth, his wife. "WILLIAM TURNER! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN????"  
  
"I...um...I ..." stuttered Will  
  
"THREE HOURS! THREE HOURS I WAITED FOR YOU TO PICK UP MY COUSIN AND I! BUT YOU NEVER SHOW UP! SO HERMONIE AND I HAVE TO WALK HERE! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE???"  
  
"I had an emergency, dear. I'm oh, so, very, very, very, sorry." Will grabs Elizabeth's hand and kisses it at least a dozen times. Elizabeth's expression suddenly turns soft and sympathetic. She smiles softly at him.  
  
"It is all right, my dear Will. I just lost my temper for the moment. I forgive you."  
  
Will sighs with relief. "Dear, we have a few extra mouths to feed. I don't think we have enough room in the dinning room."  
  
"Tis all right. Tonight is our barbeque, or did you forget?"  
  
"Yes, completely. I'll fetch the spit for the chicken. Could you bring the girls out back?" Will runs off into the yard.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Come girls."  
  
"Liz, forgettin' someone?"  
  
"Jack, I didn't know you were there. How long have you been there?"  
  
"Since ye opened the door, now can we please get some food in our bellies?"  
  
"Of course, of course. Now let's go."  
  
Elizabeth brought us through the house, out to the large deck. A girl sat out on the wall staring out into space.  
  
"Hermonie! Come meet some friends of mine and Will's."  
  
She turned and walked over to us. Wait a minute! I knew this Hermonie, from our school!  
  
"Hermonie..."  
  
"Mamorumi! Robin! What are you girls doing here?"  
  
"Same as you I guess. We'll talk later though."  
  
Soon Will came in and cooked the chicken. Everyone grabbed for it as soon as it was done. Hermonie and I sat on the wall and ate. Not to far down, Jack and Robin sat talking. I could tell it was one of Jack's stories he was telling her, because she was laughing hard. "...And then they made me their chief,..." he was saying.  
  
Erindi kept herself busy by poking Will. Elizabeth looked entertained while watching Erindi torture her husband. She giggled a soft giggle every time Will got poked.  
  
"So what are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked Hermonie.  
  
"Well...I ...kind of uncovered this weird bracelet in my back yard and ended up here."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well I have been thinking about you girls lately and here you girls suddenly appered."  
  
"Any thing else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This is just plain weird. I think we have to talk to Robin."  
  
"Not, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'd kill us if we got her away from Jack."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"By the way, have you seen Ella since you came here."  
  
"To tell you the truth, Ella is missing."  
  
"Ella? Missing? How?"  
  
"Jack brought Robin over here, then went back to get her and by the time we got there she was missing. Jack thinks Norrington is behind this. Tomorrow, we leave to go get them."  
  
"I'm coming too."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, Ella is my best friend."  
  
"Alright. You can come, but check with Jack first . It is his ship after all."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermonie runs off to find Jack. I sigh deeply. This is one tiring vacation. I slowly slip on the ground and close my eyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I have been in one of my inspirational places lately, so I managed two very long chapters. Hope you enjoy. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 15 (Ella) "Miss; Miss; Miss! MISS! MISS, WAKE-UP!" someone was shaking me. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Very funny, miss. But I don't believe Commodore Norrington will be very pleased." The maid shook me again, then pulled the covers down from my head. I pulled my pillow over my head.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting Commodore Norrington in here." exclaimed the maid. "If I can't get you up, he will."  
  
That woke me up! The ugly face of the Commodore was enough to give me nightmares. Bad enough I'm on his boat...er,...ship.  
  
The maid wasted no time. She introduced herself and "prettied me up". Before I knew it, I found myself in a corset and dress. Rosie had polished my face with make-up and put my hair up in an ugly up-do.  
  
Suddenley there was a knock at the door. I rushed into the cabin bathroom. Then closed the door. No way was I going anywhere outside this cabin in this dress.  
  
"Miss. Ynrihan, please open the door! The Commodore expects you in his office in a few minutes."  
  
"No, Mr.Gillete, I'm not coming out. I look like a whore from Tourtuga, espically with all this make-up."  
  
"How do you know of Tourtuga?"  
  
"I only have ears."  
  
Suddenley, the door swung open. Gillete held up a small key, smiling evilly.He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. Soon, he stopped in front of a door. Than pushed me into the room.  
  
Norrington sat at his desk, scribbling on a sheet of paper. He looked up. His eyes glittered and he put away his papers away.  
  
"Miss.Ynrihan how nice of you to join us." He smiled and kissed my hand. Yeech!  
  
"Miss.Ynrihan, I...,well... we have a proposal for you."  
  
I stared at him. What would he want?  
  
"Gillete and I are both being promoted to the next levels in the Royal Navy. For the promotion we will both be needing of wives. You, being the fine women you are, would be an excellent wife. We would like you to make a choose."  
  
I stared at him, scared and stunned.  
  
"But wait, there is more."  
  
More? MORE? MORE?  
  
"If you don't choose by the end of the week, you will be put in the brig, and then we will take care of you when we get to Port James. Am I clear?"  
  
I was more stunned. This is not right. He has no right too...  
  
Gillete grabbed my arms, stopping my train of thought.  
  
"Good-day, Miss.Ynrihan." He pats my cheek affectionately.  
  
Gillete drags me back to my cabin. I collapse on the bed, still deep in thought. I hope the others are all right. Maybe they are having a better time than I am. 


	16. Chapter 16

A few reviews, nice. Please give me more. Make my day. Anyway, this is my second chapter. Things get interesting this chapter, so I made it a bit long. Have fun...And on with the story...  
Chapter 16 (Robin) I was sleeping peacefully in Elizabeth's old bed. I still can't understand how she couldn't sleep at night. It is VERY COMFORTABLE.  
  
Suddenley, someone shook me. "Five more minutes!" I muttered, than turned over. I felt a light kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes. Jack stood over me, smiling softly, with love in his eyes.  
  
"Come, luv," he whispered "It be time to get on me Pearl." Right, his ship.  
  
I got up slowly. Jack nodded in my direction, then left the room to wake the other's. I could still recall the stories Jack told me the other night. I could remember laughing so hard, I had a stomach ache. Jack can really tell a story.  
  
I slipped on my jeans and went out on the balcony. I could see the Black Pearl on the dock. I really couldn't believe I actually saw the real Black Pearl. My dream ship.  
  
I walked downstairs slowly. Everyone was rushing about the house, expect for one person. Jack. He was watching everyone with amusment, and drinking rum.  
  
As I got at the bottom of the stairs, Jack handed me a bottle of rum.  
  
"I don't drink." I said softly.  
  
Jack stares at me for a moment. "Funny. Ye did yesterday."  
  
"I was only half awake. Plus you gave it to me. I didn't ask you to, you just had me drink because I was fainting."  
  
"Whatever you say, young missy."  
  
Jack grabs his rum back, and walks into the other room to drink it. Elizabeth comes out of nowhere and comes behind me. "You fancy him, don't you?"  
  
"What do you think, ELIZABETH? Isn't it that OBVIOUS? Amin mela JACK!"  
  
Elizabeth looks at me scared, then runs off in the other room.  
  
About a half hour later, we finally got on the Black Pearl. Gibbs greeted us with a forced smile.  
  
"Cap'n, welcome back to thee Black Pearl." Then muttered "Why did ye bring more women on this ship? One is more than we need." I shot him a look of disgust and he turned away. Jack showed us to our rooms, the only problem was we couldn't fit everyone in two cabins.  
  
"Well luv, I guess yer stuck wit' me." He grinned a false evil grin. I giggled, nervously. I was not sure what Jack had up his sleeve.  
  
Jack kicked the door of his cabin open. From what I could see, he has done this many times. His door was full a black marks.  
  
I flooped on the be with exhaustion. Jack just smiled, as if it were funny.  
  
"So...Where am I going to sleep in this cabin?"  
  
"In thee bed."  
  
"And you are sleeping..."  
  
"In thee bed."  
  
I stared at him. He laughed heartily.  
  
"No need to fret, luv. I wouldn't do anything to such a fine, lovely, lass such as yerself unless you want it..."  
  
Jack smiles suggestively.  
  
"In your dreams, Jack."  
  
He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting playfully.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Jus' be playin', luv. I don't really mean it."  
  
He kissed my forehead. I blushed with pleasure.  
  
"Aye, so Liz was right! So, ye do fancy me!"  
  
I laughed hiding my thoughts about Elizabeth. Elizabeth must DIE!  
  
Soon, we came up on the deck. Jack took his place at the wheel in the Helm.  
  
"Raise anchor! Hoist sails! Be ready to cast-off!" AnaMaria yelled from the Helm.  
  
We were another step closer to saving Ella and a great adventure!  
  
Ok, long chapter, took me a while to write, but fun. Definitley see something going on between Jack and Robin. Also maybe you noticed Robin spoke alittle elvish, she will be speaking a lot more( thank you LegoLissie for the translator.) What Robin said means I love Jack. You know the deal, R&R and make my day. 


	17. Chapter 17

This is my experimental chapter. We are at Hermonie's POV. Thank you Hermonie for all the reviews and thank you Robin. Ok. I'll shut-up now. On with the story...  
  
Chapter 17(Hermonie) I settled myself on the cot in the guest cabin. I layed down, trying to fall asleep. But I had no such luck.  
  
Mamorumi burst through the door. "Come-on! It's time for us to cast off! You don't want to miss it!"  
  
I jumped up and followed Mamorumi.  
  
We watched from the railing. Minute, by, minute, Port Royal got smaller and smaller. Jack decided it was time to lay down the rules to his crew.  
  
"Listen' up, ye scallywags!"  
  
Everyone's attention was turned to Jack.  
  
"These ladies are here for one purpose. They are GUESTS! Ye will treat them as ye treat AnaMaria or better. Am I clear?"  
  
There was a chorus of "Aye's"  
  
"Alright, ye bilge rats, back to work!"  
  
Everyone turned away.  
  
Mamorumi and I sat at the rail. Erindi ran around the deck like a crazt person on sugar. After many hours of running and banging her head against the wall, she ran straight into Gibbs and got yelled at. Finally she quit.  
  
Than we had a lunch of stew and hardtack, which really wasn't that bad.  
  
Then after long, uneventful hours, we had supper, same as lunch.  
  
I have got to find something to keep myself busy, I am getting bored. I hope Ella is all right. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, keep up the good work, and keep reviewing. Hope everyone is having a great summer. Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 18 (Erindi) "AnaMaria! Stop Snoring! ANAMARIA!" It was early morning and I had woken up to the sound of AnaMaria snoring very loudly. She honestly does not know what 'shut-up' means. She is one sound-sleeper.  
  
"That's it! I've had it!" I was getting fed-up. I got up and threw on my clothes. I decided that I was going to wake everyone. This was going to be SWEET!  
  
I first stopped at Hermonie and the Turner's cabin. Will and Elizabeth were cuddled together under the blankets. Hermonie slept at the foot of the bed, in a cot. They looked so cute.  
  
First, I jumped on Will and Elizabeth's bed. Then started yelling at the top of my lungs. Hermonie sat up in her cot and gave me a dirty look. Before I knew it, all three of them threw me out of the cabin. I think I've had enough for one day.  
  
For the rest of the morning I hung out in the 'Sparrow's nest.' I 'accidentally' spilled three buckets off old water on Gibbs. Still he has no idea who it was.  
  
Then, I 'accidentally' spilled a bucket of water on Jack. He was very angry. Bad enough Jack was about to kill me, but I also got a lecture from Robin to 'respect Jack'. What is it with her sick obsession with Jack Sparrow?  
  
After many hours in the 'Sparrow's nest', it was time for lunch. I got dish- duty as punishment for throwing water on Jack. I don't think I am liked very much on this ship, I wonder why?  
  
After numerous hours of cleaning, I went up on deck, to realize a storm was coming.  
  
"All hands, grab on to something!" yelled Gibbs  
  
I grabbed on to a rope. Jack was steering us out of the storm. Thunder sounded, and lightening flashed. Rain started to fall, getting everyone and everything wet.  
  
I held on tightly, trying to get back under the deck, but had no luck. All of a sudden, there was a loud scream and a splash in the water. ROBIN HAD FALLEN INTO THE WATER! 


	19. Chapter 19

The story will be coming to an end soon, but not right now. I'm thinking about a sequel when this story is done. Happy reading and on with the story...  
  
Chapter 19 (Robin) I felt myself hit the water. I tried to tread-water, but the waves were too rough. Then I heard another splash. Was someone coming to save me?  
  
"Luv, where are ye?" I heard someone yell to me. JACK!  
  
"JACK!" I waved my arms furiously. "OVER...HERE...!"  
  
I tried to keep my head above the water, I kept swallowing seawater. I was getting tired, but finally I stopped kicking and started sinking. I could tell this would be the end, I would never get home, I would never see my friends again, I knew I was a goner.  
  
But suddenly, someone grabbed me. They were pulling me to the top. It was Jack! He had me over his shoulder and was swimming to the top.  
  
He laid me on deck. He was soaking wet, but didn't seem to mind. He held my wrist, probably checking for a pulse.  
  
He picked me up wedding style and brought me to his cabin. "Liz, AnaMaria, I need assistance NOW!" Elizabeth came in with a steamy mug. AnaMaria came in with a nightgown in her arms. Jack pulled down the sheets and blanket of his bed, while AnaMaria threw off shirt and jeans and threw the night gown on me.  
  
I sat up drinking the warm-liquid (I couldn't tell what it was) from the mug. Soon Elizabeth and AnaMaria left, leaving Jack and I alone in his cabin. He stroked my hair lovingly.  
  
"Ye all right, luv?"  
  
"I think so. But if it weren't for you, I would be in Davy Jones's locker."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Davy Jones's locker? Ye actually believe in that stuff?"  
  
I forced a smile. "Uh,...yeah...I guess." No, I actually don't.  
  
"Just kiddin' luv. Because of Gibbs, I kinda' do too."  
  
"You know, this is the second time in a week you saved me."  
  
"Yer point?"  
  
"I need to thank-you some-how."  
  
"No thanks required. I did it because I love ye."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"Nothin'. Nothin'. I said nothin'."  
  
I didn't believe him. I could have sworn I heard him say..., oh never mind.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Cap'n, the storm be over. Also thee Dauntless be off thee Starboard bow."  
  
"Thank-you Gibbs, I will be up in a little while."  
  
Gibbs left and Jack turned his attention to me.  
  
"Well, luv, I have a ship to commander and a girl to save. I expect ye to get some rest and to stay here. No funny business, stay here."  
  
He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, then left the cabin. I felt a shiver down my spine.  
  
I quickly got up as soon as I heard the door close. "Sorry Jack," I said out loud "But, I can't let you go alone after kissing me like that."  
  
I threw on some of Jack's spare clothes and an old tri-corner hat. I grabbed a strip of leather from the side-table. I tied my hair and hide it under the hat. Then I walked out of the room, avoiding anyone's glance. Then I slipped on to one of the row-boats.  
  
Ok, Jack loves Robin. Jack kisses Robin. Robin sneaks on to one of row- boats to help Jack commander the ship and save Ella. What will happen? Only I know! Have fun reading and R&R! 


	20. Chapter 20

This is one of the last chapters. This one is in third person so everyone gets covered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 20 (Third Person) "Jaaaaaack, why can't we come?" Erindi whined. Jack was leaving on a row- boat to commander The Dauntless, and leaving a bunch of whining girls on the Black Pearl. "Because I said so. Ye girls be a bunch of whinners and I can't have that while I fight a battle. So, ye are staying here, savvy?"  
  
"That is so no fair!" protested Hermonie  
  
"Don't be a Mary-Sue, Jack." whined Mamorumi.  
  
"Ye just be provin' me point." Jack pointed out.  
  
The girls exchanged glances. Jack climbed into his row-boat with Mr. Cotton. They slowly paddled away.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Dauntless, Ella sat on her bed, bored as can be. No idea she would be soon rescued from this bordem trap. There was a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." Gillete came in the room. "The Commodore would like to know you decision, now." Ella stared at him for a minute.  
  
"My decision is I will not marry either of you and for you to do your worst with no mercy. Please report that to your Commodore."  
  
"He does not need to. I'm already here."  
  
Commodore Norrington stood in the doorway.  
  
"As you request, I will do my worst until we get to Port James. Gillete, please escort Miss. Ynrihan to the brig. She will be staying there for a while."  
  
With that, Gillete grabbed Ella's arms. Ella struggled and broke from Gillete's soft grasp and runs to the top deck. Looking over the railing, she could see a ship with black sails and many rowboats coming to The Dauntless. Suddenley, someone grabbed her arms and lead her to the brig. Commodore Norrington smiled in her direction. He knew she would probably crack after a day or a little more, and get her to choose, one way or another.  
  
From the row-boat, Robin could see Ella being dragged under the deck. If they hurt her in anyway she would kill the one who did even if it meant going head-to-head with Commodore Norrington. Someone shook her from her thoughts as they touched her shoulder. "Lass, what are ye doing on this boat? Jack will hav' my 'ead for this if he finds out." It was AnaMaria.  
  
"I'm here to save Ella." "I think there be another reason..."  
  
"No, just that."  
  
"Whatever ye say lass. I say yer daft, daft like Jack. No women in there right mind would be out here."  
  
"Then what are you saying you are?"  
  
"Hon', I was nev'r in my right mind ta begin wit', espically trusting Jack wit' my boat a few years ago. He nev'r did pay me back for the boat."  
  
Robin shook her head and prepared to board.  
  
Soon, the Black Pearl's crew was ready to board, and Jack would make his grand entrance. Jack held his pistol and cutlass, ready for anything. Finally he signaled for his crew to board. The crew slowly boarded. Most of the hands were below the deck, eating supper, only one man was above and was steering the ship. Gibbs quickly tied the man to the mast and took the wheel.  
  
The rest of the crew went below. The galley door was closed. Perfect, Jack thought. He quickly locked the door from the outside, by placing a wooden plank on the door knob. Before Jack knew it, there were angry shouts of protest from the Navy soldiers inside.  
  
Jack grinned victoriously. Jack signaled for his crew to go have some fun. They all left for the deck to do what they pleased. But one lingered watching from a few feet away.  
  
Jack walked down to the Commodore's office, and opened the door. "Mr.Gillete, how is the girl doing...?"  
  
Commodore Norrington turned and saw Jack's face, grinning, with a pistol pointed at him. The Commodore stopped short.  
  
"'Ello, Norry. Long time, no see."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." Norrrington nodded  
  
"I believe ye have somethin' that belongs to me."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Ye aren't that stupid. Ye know what I be speaking of."  
  
Norrington shook his head. "I don't know what you speak of. The Navy does not take from Pirates. They kill them."  
  
"Really, then why is there a girl locked up in yer brig, my I ask?"  
  
Norrington looked stunned. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I guessed and ye just proved me theory on what 'appened to thee girl. Now if you would be so kind as to hand her over to me, I best be..."  
  
"Not on my watch Sparrow!" Gillete had his sword pointed at Jack. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."  
  
"Do ye think it is wise, boy, crossing swords with a pirate? Espically since I have a pistol at yer dear, Commodore."  
  
Gillete was not scared. He wasn't about to pull back, or lung in, for that matter. He was not sure, at the moment what to do.  
  
As Gillete thought this, a cutlass was at his head. Gillete turned around. Robin and Ella stood behind him. Robin pulled off the tri-corner hat revealing her firey red hair tied to her head.  
  
"Sorry, but Sparrow is coming with us. Now you will be wise to let him pass." Robin said triumphantly.  
  
"Miss. Ynrihan, you are siding with this pirate?" asked Gillete, seeing Ella stand by Robin.  
  
Ella nodded. "This is where my friends are. I'm leaving with them."  
  
Norrington and Gillete looked shocked. Jack pushed in front of Gillete and stood beside Robin, smiling evilly. He closed the door and put a wooden plank infront of the door knob, as he did to the galley.  
  
Jack turned to Robin. "I thought I told ye to stay on me ship."  
  
"Jack, you know I couldn't resist."  
  
"I think me influence is rubbing off on ye."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
Jack puts his arm on Robin's shoulder. Ella runs off to the deck. Robin is humming a song under her breath.  
  
"Now what do I hear? Is it the lovely Robin Sileas humming a song?"  
  
Robin blushes and keeps humming. "Come on, I have got to hear this song you like so much."  
  
"Drink-up me hearties. Yoho! Yoho,yoho a pirates life for me!"  
  
"I love this song!"  
  
They start singing.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Jack and Robin get on the small boat with Cotton, still singing at the top of their lungs. They finally finish when they get to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Listen-up ye scallywags!"  
  
Everyone turns their attention to Jack.  
  
"Tonight is a night of celebration! Drinks all around!"  
  
The crew cheers and everyone heads for the rum stash in the galley. Everyone makes an exception for drinking. Robin and Mamorumi had a little toomuch rum and sang on of their favorite songs for everyone.  
  
Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon, But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!  
  
Everyone clapped when they were done. The rest of the evening was pretty crazy, but no one got hurt and everyone managed to atleast shuffle to bed. Jack would remember the day very well, espically because he now had his bonny lass.  
  
Ok, long chapter. It took me two hours to write. But I think this is my best chapter yet. Hope you have fun reading it.R&R 


	21. Chapter 21

This is one of the last chapters. I hope everyone has had fun reading this story. The next chapter is the last. Keep the reviews coming and on with the story...  
  
Chapter 21 (Robin) I woke up in Jack's bed. He had his arm around my waist and snoring softly. I tried to shake his grasp, but he would not let go. I tried to slip out from his arm, but still no luck. Finally I tired to left his arm up.  
  
"If ye think yer leaving this room without so much as a good morning, ye have another thing comin."  
  
I turned over and looked at him.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Alittle while. Kind of hard to sleep with ye movin', but nice to wake up to non thee less."  
  
I shook my head. I tried to sit up, but got stuck. "Jack, do you mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed. "Good Morning, Jack."  
  
"That be better."  
  
He let go of my waist. I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt and changed in the bathroom. All I could think about was leaving today. How I would be leaving Jack, the Black Pearl and going back to civilization in our time where nothing ever happens. Part of me wanted to stay. Part of me wanted to go back. I was so confused.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the bathroom door. "Luv, I need to take a bath, so unless ye want a dirty Jack Sparrow, I suggest ye come out now."  
  
I laughed and opened the door. Jack quickly go into the bathroom and stayed there in for a while. Later he came out. His hair was soaking wet and his clothes were a bit damp. If he ever comes to the future, I will make a note to introduce Jack to the hair dryer.  
  
"So how 'bout breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks. I don't really feel like eating."  
  
"If ye don't eat, I don't either, and I don't think ye want to be responsible for me, starving to death."  
  
I forced a smile. "Somethin's bugging ye. I can tell. Now what be wrong?"  
  
"I'm leaving today and I'm worried I'll never see you again."  
  
I laid my head on Jack's shoulder. "Luv, I know you may never see me again, but I will always be in here." He holds his hand to his heart.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Ye bet I am!" He gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Luv, I'm goin' to get some rum. Ye want anything?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air."  
  
"Alright, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
I made my way up the stairs and went over to the railing. I sighed. I knew soon I would have to leave this place. Jack soon came up. He handed me a small bag.  
  
"Go on, eat it." I opened the bag. CHOCOLATE!  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Ella."  
  
"That's sweet Jack." I hugged him. As I hugged him, Jack stole a small piece of chocolate. Thing is I saw him.  
  
"That's not very nice Jack."  
  
"Sorry, luv, couldn't resist."  
  
While he munched on the chocolate, I grabbed his rum. "Hey, that's me rum!"  
  
"Fair's fair, Jack." I held the rum over the railing.  
  
"No, luv, not the rum. Anything but the rum!"  
  
I teased Jack for awhile. "What will you do for it?"  
  
"This!" He pressed his lips to mine and gave me a long kiss. After he finished I gave him his rum back.  
  
Later that day, it was time to leave. Me and the other girls waited patiently for her to work her bracelet. Finally, the bracelet worked it's magic. A portal opened. There was a swirl of purple and blue. Through the portal, I could see the hotel. We all glanced at each other. It was now or never.  
  
I hugged Jack close and gave him a final kiss. He looked surprised after I kissed him. Then we said the rest of our good-byes. I was about to cry. Hermonie handed Jack her bracelet.  
  
"Use this in emergency. If you wish for something to happen, it will. Good Luck, Jack!"  
  
I waved to Jack for the last time, and stepped through the portal. Everything was spinning. I felt like I was about to faint, but I kept to it. Suddenly the spinning stopped. I was standing on sand. I could tell I was back. 


	22. Chapter 22

This is the last chapter. There is a sequel in progress. Hope you have had a good time reading this story. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 22 (Ella) Suddenley stopped spinning. I steaded myself on the solid ground. We were BACK!!! I could see the other girls we okay too. We walked through the hotel and into the ocean area. There was Shura sitting in a hammock drinking a soda and sketching in her sketch book.  
  
"HI SHURA" we yelled.  
  
Shura was so surprised she fell out of her hammock. "Did you miss us?" Erindi asked.  
  
"What do you mean did I miss you? You were only gone an hour. Where did Hermonie come from?"  
  
We exchanged glances. Time had not really pasted in the present. Only in the past. "Hermonie just arrived. She is staying with us for the rest of the trip."  
  
"Oh, ok. Now how about some lunch?"  
  
Everyone cheered and headed for the catered lunch. Suddenley my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Ella?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This is your aunt Elizabeth."  
  
"Hello aunt Lizzie, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, but here's the thing. All of your cousins are coming up, including your brother and here's the problem, we have no sitters and if it's possible, can you cut your vacation short to come back with some friends and sit?"  
  
I quickly relayed the message to my friends. Robin and Hermonie nodded. Shura, Erindi and Mamorumi shook their heads.  
  
It looks we have another adventure and the summer isn't even over. 


End file.
